WhereIsElizabethBurke.com
[http://www.whereiselizabethburke.com WhereIsElizabethBurke.com] is an official White Collar website operated by USA Network. The domain name redirects to a subdomain of USANetwork.com. A splash page appeared in late December 2011 during the hiatus between the first and second half of Season 3. The site described the event of Elizabeth's kidnapping and provided 14 pieces of evidence from January 3 to January 16, 2012 leading up to the premiere of on January 17, 2012. The site also provided daily clues from series creator Jeff Eastin, the opportunity to post viewer theories and a possible chance to be featured on air. Evidence Jan 3 :Evidence #14: Video Peter and Elizabeth's last conversation before the kidnapping. :Daily Clue: Listen closely to the last conversation between Peter and Elizabeth. Do you hear anything strange? I am positive there is an odd noise on Elizabeth's end. Feel free to share any theories regarding Elizabeth's abducting. Jan 4 :Evidence #13: Video Keller's ransom call to Peter. :Daily Clue: Keller knew intimate details regarding the Burkes' conversation. He must have been near Elizabeth during the call, but did he have enough time to travel back to Manhattan and plant the phone in Peter's car? Keller must have some help, but who is it? Jan 5 :Evidence #12: Video Peter arrives home to the crime scene. :Daily Clue: Diana said, "Neighbors saw a black van, jersey plates." Do you see any other clues in evidence # 12? What are your theories at this point? Jan 6 :Evidence #11: Photo Elizabeth was cooking pasta sauce at the time of her kidnapping. :Daily Clue: Police reports say that the pasta sauce was still warm upon arrival. The kidnappers couldn't have traveled far. What NYC borough do you think they're in? Jan 7 :Evidence #10: Photo Investigators found a series of boot prints around the Burke home. They detail a struggle between Elizabeth and the perpetrator. :Daily Clue: Everything in a crime scene tells a story...especially a print # 10. After studying these boot prints, what stories do they tell? Jan 8 :Evidence #9: Photo There was a bullet shell on the floor at the crime scene. :''Daily Clue: First responders found a bullet shell, but no bullet holes around the house. What are your theories? Do you think Elizabeth is hurt? Jan 9 :Evidence #8: There was a series of messy tire marks on the street corner. It appears that the driver put the car in reverse, stopped abruptly and then finally drove off. :''Daily Clue: Photo Looking at these tire marks, what direction did the van drive off in? Tires leave a distinct mark depending on the friction force, kinetic energy, and skidmark distance. Based on this evidence, where is Elizabeth? Jan 10 :Evidence #7: Photo Investigators found a rope at the crime scene. :''Daily Clue: The kidnapper left this rope behind # 7. Elizabeth must have resisted the restraints. What kind of knot is this? What does this tell us about the captor and his/her whereabouts? Jan 11 :Evidence #6: Photo Peter and Elizabeth's dog Satchmo was the only witness to the kidnapping. :''Daily Clue: If only dogs could talk. Perhaps there is some physical evidence that can do the talking for him. Any ideas? Jan 12 :Evidence #5: Photo A closer look at a boot print reveals small traces of a yellow substance. :''Daily Clue: There is a trace of a yellow substance found on a boot print. What do you think it is? Jan 13 :Evidence #4: Photo Cameras caught this surveillance photo of Keller's assistant. :''Daily Clue: The van passed a bodega with a surveillance camera pointing right at the perpetrators vehicle. They were able to get this still image. Who is it? Does it look like Keller to you? Jan 14 :Evidence #3: Photo We have Keller's burner phone wrapped up in a small evidence bag. A piece of paper next to the phone reveals a short call log with calls made to Manhattan numbers. :''Daily Clue: That's the burner phone Keller left in Peter's car # 3. The call log reveals a few outgoing calls. The area codes must direct us to possible search locations. Where do these numbers lead us? Jan 15 Evidence #2: Put together Elizabeth's missing person's poster. :''Daily Clue: Given all the evidence, where is Elizabeth? Where should the missing person posters go up? Jan 16 :Evidence #1: Video Watch this exclusive clip of the White Collar premiere for more clues. :''Daily Clue: Be sure to tune in every TUESDAY at 10/9C for all new episodes of White Collar. Watch a clip of White Collar Category:Websites Category:Official Sites